


i poured my heart out to you and this is what i got in return

by orphan_account



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jess gets back from jury duty early .[ dont wanna reveal anything elsee so just read :) ]
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jessica Day/Nick Miller, Reagan Lucas/Nick Miller
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	i poured my heart out to you and this is what i got in return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newgirlystuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlystuff/gifts).



> hey guys. this story is going to be a multi-chapter story, i wont leave ya guys hanging because I too am invested :) 
> 
> [as per my other story 'ill be there with you along the way' there is a new chapter in the works, a long one, so just hang in there :) ]  
> this idea came to me while rewatching season 5 so.. it will be set there. :) [inspiration also from the story The Worst Thing Nick Could Ever Do by newgirlystuff <3]
> 
> prepare for HEAVY angst.

Jess had gotten home early from jury duty. She was excited to be back home with the guys, excited to get started on Cece's dress - _it really was terrible-_ and most of all excited to collapse on her bed after an anxious couple weeks serving the jury. She had missed her somewhat dysfunctional family the whole month and was ecstatic to see them and tell them about her time there. Sure she would miss some parts of it, for example they elected her as foreman, _unanimously,_ she might add, that was certainly brag-worthy. And she was totally kick-ass, plus she only worried about getting killed by the defendant found guilty once! Okay, twice, OKAY FINE 5 TIMES BUT IT WAS ONLY FIVE, but she had missed them and that beat jury duty.

Entering apartment 4D she found no one, Schmidt and Cece must have been out doing coupley things, - _blech-_ Winston must have been on a shift and so must have Nick. She dropped her bags by the door, kicked off her shoes, - _despite being yelled at by Schmidt many times not to do so, "WE DO NOT LIVE IN A SHOE-LAYING CASTLE JESSICA!"-_ and head straight to her room to collapse on her bed. 

Opening the door she found something that was definitely not her made bed, it was Nick, and who she assumed was Reagan, looking like what seemed to be having sex. Her internal monologue froze - _which didn't happen a lot, mind you-_ and she couldn't think straight. _Nick? In HER bed? How- How could he do this?_ After staying there for what seemed to be like hours - _which was two seconds_ \- she felt the tears threaten her eyes and yelled "Oh my god!" before leaving the room abruptly and pressing her fingers to her eyes while simultaneously trying to find her keys. _Where had she left them? Why couldn't she find them NOW!?_

Nick hastily put on his clothes and yelled after her, "Wait! Jess!" he made his way to the front door which Jess was opening and quickly said, "Jess I'm so so sorry I-" he would've continued on but was interrupted.

Jess could feel the tears start to run down her face and interrupted him with anger, sorry wasn't fucking enough. "You're sorry? You're sorry for what? For fucking another woman on my bed? In my room? Please, _I'm_ sorry Nick, do continue and don't let _me_ interrupt." Jess left the loft immediately and ran to her car. She didn't have anywhere to go so for now her car would suffice enough to hold her anger and tears.

Nick was startled by her abrupt response and froze for a minute before snapping back to reality, Jess was long gone, and only Reagan approached him.

"Nick.. I think I should go now, the moment's passed anyways." Nick didn't know how to respond to that and before he could she was gone too. Great, everyone who he had to talk to now was gone, was the world purposely fucking with him? Feeling so fucking confused and mad at himself he went to, no, not _his_ bedroom, Jess'. She was already disappointed and pissed enough, he could make her bed before she got back.

\--

Only she didn't come back. He'd waited and waited all day for her to come back to explain and maybe hope for forgiveness, but nobody came through the door. After some more waiting he decided she probably was going to spend the night at Sadie's or something, - _anywhere else that wasn't here for sure_ \- so he relaxed a slight bit more before hearing the loft door open softly. It was Jess. She had a red puffy face from crying, he assumed, but anger lingered in her face to noticing him there. He stood up immediately and grabbed her before she entered her room.

"Don't, don't fucking touch me, Nick." In defeat, he complied and let her arm go but he didn't let her pass either into her room. 

"Jess.."

"How- How could you do this? You know what, I don't care. I don't care about whatever excuse or apology you have to give me, I am just here to grab some clothes, and head back to Sadie's." She pushed him to the side and started getting some clothing for herself.

Nick sighed, she wouldn't be up for a big talk right now. She passed by him to the loft door and he turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Jess.. I'm, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you Nick." And with that, she was gone. She left the loft right before she burst into tears. She had witnessed her best friend, - _who she was still in love with_ \- in bed with another woman. On _her_ bed.


End file.
